jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt
Das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt war eine Mission der Galaktischen Republik unter der Leitung des Jedi-Meisters Jorus C'baoth, dessen Ziel es war, andere Galaxien zu erforschen und zu besiedeln. Beschreibung Ziel Nach der Blockade von Naboo deuteten viele Jedi und Senatoren den baldigen Untergang der Galaktischen Republik. Um dies zu verhindern, versuchten viele, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen und das Ende des Friedens zu verzögern oder gar zu verhindern. Daher starteten viele Jedi-Ritter friedensstiftende Missionen an den Rand der Galaxis, wo die Konflikte zu eskalieren drohten und die Eintracht zerfiel. Viele dieser Missionen scheiterten jedoch oder halfen kaum bei der Wiedervereinigung der Galaxis. Weiterhin sorgten sich einige Jedi wie Dooku um die Existenz des Jedi-Ordens, der durch die herannahende Bedrohung der Sith gefährdet wurde. Seit ein vermeintlicher Sith-Lord auf Naboo den Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn getötet und nur durch dessen Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi hatte aufgehalten werden können, griff die Angst vor den Sith folgenreich um sich. Die Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Ursprung der neuen Bedrohung blieb trotz des Engagements erfahrener Jedi-Meister weitestgehend erfolglos, sodass nach und nach vereinzelte Rufe nach einer sicheren Zukunft erschallten. Rund fünf Jahre nach dem Vorfall auf Naboo sorgte sich auch der gealterte Jedi-Meister Jorus C'baoth um das langfristige Überleben der Republik. Bald hatte er die Idee, das erforschte Gebiet über die Unbekannten Regionen hinaus auszuweiten, und anschließend in die nächste Galaxie vorzudringen, um möglicher Bedrohung von außerhalb vorzukommen und Kolonien zu gründen. Diese sollten die Ausläufer der Galaxis stärken und dem belasteten Senat die Gefahren von außen abnehmen. Für ein solches Projekt wären allerdings Kriegsschiffe und Soldaten vonnöten gewesen, die die Republik derzeit nur schwerlich aufbringen konnte. Wie es sich später herausstellen sollte, hatte das Flugprojekt bereits von Anfang an mächtige Gegner und blockierende Probleme, und brach somit erst mit großer Verspätung auf. Das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt sollte die Expansion der Galaxis revolutionieren und ungefähr fünfzigtausend Menschen und Nicht-Menschen auf fremde Planeten befördern. C'baoth nahm dieses Mammutprojekt an sich und betrachtete es von nun an als sein Lebenswerk. Konzept Das Konzept des Extragalaktischen Flugprojekts sah vor, dass sechs neu gebaute ''Dreadnaught''-Klasse-Kreuzer aus den Rendili-Werften um einen zentralen Lagerkern angeordnet und mit Turbolift-Masten miteinander verbunden waren. Jeder Dreadnaught hatte eine Nummer, die vom Kontrollschiff D-1 bis hin zu D-6 reichte. Um neue Kolonien zu gründen und diese zu beschützen, waren alle Dreadnaughts abkoppelbar und für eine eigenständige Mission bereit. Die zehn Turbolasergeschütze konnten im Notfall eine wirksame Verteidigungsmaßnahme gegen fremde Invasoren darstellen, für den Fall eines Bodenangriffs wurden alle Passagiere monatelang auf dem Planeten Yaga Minor trainiert. Dementsprechend war die Überlebenschance in einer fremden Galaxie gesichert und es meldeten sich viele Freiwillige. Diese Freiwilligen waren größtenteils Ausreißer, die die Korruption des Galaktischen Senats nicht mehr aushalten wollten oder sich über die hohen Steuern beschwerten. Die Güter im Lagerkern waren so angeordnet, dass sie genau auf eine Kolonienversorgung zugeschnitten waren. Wurde ein Dreadnaught abgekoppelt, konnte ein entsprechender Bereich des Lagerkerns geleert und umgeladen werden. So waren überlebenswichtige Waren immer griffbereit. Die Güter beinhalteten alles, was eine junge Kolonie für mehrere Jahre benötigte: Nahrungsmittel waren wie Waffen und Droiden aller Art vorhanden und gewährten eine stabile Perspektive in die Zukunft. Dementsprechend litt das zuerst nur in wenigen Welten verkündete Flugprojekt nicht an Freiwilligenmangel. Große Massen meldeten sich und wurden nach Yaga Minor verfrachtet, um sich dort auf die nicht ungefährliche Reise vorzubereiten. Auch auf den Dreadnaughts wurde für Sicherheit und Effizienz zugleich gesorgt. Das komplexe Liftsystem wurde durch zahlreiche öffentliche Swoop-Bikes unterstützt, die in eigenen Hangars gelagert für die Besatzung und Notfälle bereitstanden. Im Falle eines Defekts konnte die Kontrolle von Schiff D-1 auf ein beliebiges anderes übergeben werden. Diese Idee gewährleistete die optimale Effektivität des Extragalaktischen Flugprojekts und damit verbunden auch den gezielten Einsatz der vielköpfigen Besatzung. Besatzung, Passagiere und Jedi waren in drei Wohnklassen aufgeteilt. Die Besatzung lebte zu mehreren in kleinen, rein funktionalen Räumen ohne Dekoration und Komfort. Auch die Passagiere mussten sich mit verhältnismäßig bedürftigen Wohnungen zufrieden geben, die baugleich aneinandergereiht waren, aber bereits mehr Komfort boten als die Besatzungsräume. Im Gegensatz dazu standen den achtzehn Jedi und zahlreichen wichtigen Personen weitaus luxuriöse Suites zu, die einigen Unmut unter der normalen Besatzung auslöste. Vorschläge zur Dekoration der vielen Kantinen, Bars und Freizeiträume wurden vom leitenden Jedi-Meister C'baoth jedoch hart abgewehrt. Der ruhige Mon Calamari Pakmillu war dem Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt als Kapitän zugeordnet. Er besaß viel Erfahrung, doch C'baoth attackierte ihn häufig und brachte somit das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden ins Wanken. Dies war für das Projekt ein großer Nachteil, da eine Feindschaft der beiden unmittelbare schwerwiegende Probleme hervorgerufen hätte. Geschichte Wann genau die Arbeiten am Extragalaktischen Flugprojekt begannen, ist unklar; fest steht aber, dass die sechs neu gebauten Dreadnaughts im Jahr 27 VSY fertig waren und in die ringförmige Konstruktion der Streben eingeführt wurden. Obwohl fast alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren und die Besatzungsmitglieder bereits ungeduldig wurden, weigerte sich der Jedi-Orden, sechzehn Jedi an C'baoths Seite zu stellen, die mit dem Projekt in ferne Randsektoren der Galaxis vordringen sollten. Da die Jedi aber die Ordnungshüter auf dem Schiff sein und mit der Zeit weitere Jedi aus den Reihen der zum Teil machtsensitiven Besatzung rekrutieren und ausbilden sollten, musste der Start des Extragalaktischen Flugprojekts zwangsweise am Entschluss des Ordens festgelegt werden. C'baoth versuchte alles, um den Hohen Jedi-Rat umzustimmen, doch die meisten Mitglieder des Rats standen dem mutigen Projekt ablehnend gegenüber. Gründe dafür gab es reichlich. Zum einen war eine Geheimhaltung des Projekts schwierig zu bewerkstelligen, da zu viele Menschen daran mitgearbeitet hatten, als dass man sie kontrollieren konnte. Ein Herauskommen der Pläne hätte nämlich gleichzeitig das Aus für das Flugprojekt bedeuten können, weil das Volk der Galaktischen Republik wegen der gewaltigen Kosten wahrscheinlich dagegen rebelliert hätte. Da nämlich der Senat die Dreadnaughts bereitstellte, verschlang das Unterfangen nicht geringe Geldsummen aus der ohnehin durch die problematische letzte Zeit strapazierte Staatskasse. Zum anderen wurden derzeit wegen der vielen aufkeimenden Spannungen alle Jedi in der Galaxis gebraucht, weshalb die sechzehn verlangten Jedi-Ritter bereits spürbare Konsequenzen mit sich tragen würden. C'baoth appellierte an den Rat, dass eine Erkundung der unerforschten Galaxisgebiete gerade diese Probleme beheben könnte. Jedi-Meister Mace Windu misstraute C'baoth sogar. Lediglich Kanzler Palpatine befürwortete das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt eifrig und unterstützte den Jedi-Meister auch in seinen Bemühen, es starten zu lassen. Der Kanzler verfolgte damit aber den Plan, das Flugprojekt durch eine von ihm gerufene Separatistenflotte zu zerstören um sich möglichst vieler Jedi zu entledigen. Dieser Plan schlug gänzlich fehl, als die Flotte bereits vorher durch die Chiss unter Thrawn vernichtet wurde. Lediglich ein einziges Schiff überlebte das Zusammentreffen. Daraufhin ergab sich das Schiff dem Chiss-Kommandeur zusammen mit seiner Droidenstreitmacht. Wiederentdeckung Das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt wurde von dem Volk der Chiss inmitten ihrer letzten Zufluchtsstätte - der Redoute - halb begraben von Geröll entdeckt. Unter dem Vorwand, das Wrack an die Neue Republik zurückgeben zu wollen, sendeten die Chiss eine Nachricht an Luke Skywalker, die jedoch so weit gestreut wurde, dass die Vagaari die Nachricht abfangen und sich als Geroons ausgebend an Bord der Chaf Envoy begeben konnten. Auch der Elektrotechniker Dean Jinzler – der Bruder der Jedi-Ritterin Lorana Jinzler – kam an Bord der Chaf Envoy, weil er die Nachricht abgefangen hatte und sich als Botschafter der Neuen Republik ausgab. Die Reise zu dem von Jorus C'baoth geleiteten Mammutprojekt erwies sich allerdings als problematisch, weil die Vagaari als Geroons getarnt das Schiff sabotierten. Quellen *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Die Verschollenen'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' en:Outbound Flight Project es:Proyecto Vuelo de Expansión fi:Tutkimusmatka galaksin ulkopuolelle ru:Сверхдальний перелёт (экспедиция) Kategorie:Projekte Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Dreadnaught-Kreuzer Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe Kategorie:Raumschiffe der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Raumschiffe des Jedi-Ordens Kategorie:Legends